Werewolf Physiology
For a gallery of examples for Werewolf Physiology, please see here. Power to use the abilities of a werewolf. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Canine Physiology. Also Called * Lycan * Lycanthrope Physiology * Lycanthropy * Lycanthropy Mimicry/Transformation * Werewolf Mimicry/Transformation * Wolfman Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, agility, etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely to influence a werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. Applications *Claw Retraction *Contaminant Immunity **Poison Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Invulnerability *Lycanthropic Infection *Regenerative Healing Factor *Weather Adaptation *Wolf Physiology **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Smell ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Environmental Adaptation **Feral Mind **Fur Generation **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation Variations *Lunar Empowerment *Lunar Mind *Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Condition *Rougarou Physiology Depending of what is the cause of the condition: *'Curse Transformation': via magical influence, usually a curse. *'Genetic Condition': inherited condition. *'Spiritual Possession': possession by wolf spirit, becoming one being. Associations *Mythic Physiology *Transcendent Werebeast Physiology *Werebeast Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Limitations *Applied electricity may prevent the transformation. *May be connected to the phases of the Moon (Full Moon in particular) and either only be able to transform or be involuntarily forced to change during one. *May be vulnerable to silver, wolfs-bane and/or other traditional werewolf weaknesses, or be harmed only by them. *May include loss of memory of human emotion and life. *May include loss of self-control. *May be vulnerable to other Lycanthropes natural attacks. *If werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, may be vulnerable to their bite. *May be vulnerable to various canine weaknesses such as high pitch or loud noises or foul smell. Known Users See Also: Werebeast Tropes Folklore Comic/Cartoon Known Objects *Moonlight Flashlight (Doraemon: Nobita's New Adventure into the Underworld) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power